walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Russell's Story/Transcript
The following is a transcript of Russell's Story of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: 400 Days. Unnamed Road Russell walks down a long road alone. Optional interactions= - Look at backpack again= Russell: Shouldn't'a maybe taken so many cans. - Look at map= Russell holds out a map with "80" written on it. Russell: I got like sixty miles left... I think. Ain't shit. - Look at mile marker= Russell: I've been walkin' forever. - Look at trees= Russell: I miss the days of taking shortcuts. - Look at corpse= Russell: Hey! You gettin' up? Good. }} Russell: Should prolly hurry. A truck appears in the distance and starts driving up the road towards Russell. (Wyatt/Eddie shot out the truck's headlight)= The truck will be missing one of its headlights. |-|(Wyatt didn't shoot out the truck's headlight)= The truck will have both headlights. Russell: Shit, shit, shit! Hide.= You hid from the approaching truck. Russell jumps to the ground next to the body of Doug/Carley. Russell: (whispering) Ugh, yuck. Fuckin' gross, man... The truck pulls up next to Russell. - (Lee saved Doug)= Nate: I see you cuddling with your boyfriend down there. }} Nate: Shit, bro. Russell stands up. - I don't want no trouble.= Russell: I don't want no trouble, please. Nate: You just wanna be left alone with your friend down there? Russell: No, just...leave me alone. - Damn.= Russell: Damn. Nate: That's gross, kid. Although I ain't gonna judge what you do with any dead body. However you get your kicks, you know. - ...= Nate: Dude, I can see you breathing. And so can those dead dudes coming out of the woods. (Russell quickly stands up) HAHA, oh, shit, man, how the fuck are you alive falling for junk like that?! I mean, SERIOUSLY, how are you not in some hillbilly's freezer already?! }} Nate: Look, I don't care what you do to whatever corpse you find. Russell: I wasn't-- |-|your ground. / Do nothing= You stood your ground. - I see anything weird, I'm runnin'.= Russell: I see anything weird, I'm runnin' my ass off. - Maybe I can get a ride.= Russell: Maybe this dude can gimme a ride. Maybe. - ...= Russell says nothing. }} Russell remains standing as the truck pulls up next to him. Nate: BANG! I just killed you. You're either stupid as fuck, or you think you're tough shit...or both, I guess. - I don't want no trouble.= Russell: I don't want no trouble, please. Nate: Standing out here like this ain't gonna get you nothing but trouble. Russell: Just leave me alone, please... I'm not hurtin' no one. Nate: How do I know that? Maybe you're just walking this highway looking for some tail and gonna end up hurtin' somebody. Maybe killing you right now does our troubled country some good. But honestly, I ain't no do-gooder. I'mma letcha live. - I need a ride.= Russell: I need a ride, you got a ride. Nate: You willin' to work for it? I got needs, you know what I'm sayin'? Russell stands frozen. Nate: I'm just fuckin' with ya, man. - ...= Nate: Looks like both to me. }} Nate: Okay, so you have some balls on you just standing there like that. You'll get killed eventually; ain't none of my business. Russell: I won't-- Nate: What's your name? Don't matter.= Russell: Don't matter. Nate noticed that. Nate: What? You don't like the name Russell? Or maybe that's just the name of the guy you or your homies robbed, huh? |-|Russell.= Russell: Russell. You were honest with the stranger. Nate: So you didn't steal that bag. |-|Asswipe.= Russell: Asswipe. Nate noticed that. Nate: I was gonna say you look like an Asswipe. Asswipe ain't got any manners. Mom of Asswipe didn't teach him any manners. But maybe she named you Russell and you didn't lose them manners 'til later in life. Unless you stole that bag. |-|...= Nate noticed that. Nate: Look, Russell, I just asked you your name, not who the king of fucking Norway was. But I might be being presumptuous. Maybe Russell's the name of the guy you took that bag from. Nate: I don't care who you steal from, if you did. Maybe you're in a gang that likes to rob people, I dunno. Are you in a crew? You got some boys wearin' hoodies I gotta worry about? Because you steal from me and I'll get your throat out. I don't care who you run around with, you understand? It's mine, I didn't steal it.= Russell: It's mine, I didn't steal it. Nate: Alright, good. I don't like thieves. |-|Leave me alone.= Russell: Leave me alone. - (Said name was Russell)= Nate: RUSSELL. RUSSSSELL. Come on, man. }} |-|I'm not in a gang.= Russell: I'm not in a gang, that's fucking racist, man. Nate: Hey, now, I ain't no racist. I just call 'em like I see 'em. |-|...= Russell says nothing. Nate: Just get in the car. You're gonna get eaten out here otherwise, and I'm bored. Come on. Scoot. Tsk. Ain't gonna wait forever. Fine. FUCK. SEE IF I GIVE A SHIT. Okay. Yeah. I'd like a ride.= Russell: Okay. Yeah. I'd like a ride. That'd be good, thanks. Nate: Hell yeah! Get in; let's tear it up. Russell: I'm tryna get to my gran's house. Nate: Fuck, she like to party? Just get in, we'll get there. Or somewhere, eventually. Russell gets in the truck with Nate. |-|Nah, I'm good.= Russell: Nah, I'm good. Thanks. I don't want a ride. Nate: Jesus, don't be so damn sensitive. Russell: I said I'm good. Nate: FINE. Nate drives away a short distance and walkers start emerging out the surrounding forest. - (Vince shot Justin's ankle cuff)= A zombified Justin will be crawling up the road towards Russell. }} The truck reverses back to Russell. Russell: Goddamn. Shit. Shit. Nate: Change yer mind? Talk to Nate Russell: Can you get me to Statesboro? Nate: Let's find out! Get in! Russell opens the door and gets in the truck with Nate. Nate: Hell yeah! Get in; let's tear it up. |-|Will you take me to Statesboro?= Russell: Will you take me to Statesboro? I'm tryin' to get to my gran's house. Nate: Fuck, she like to party? Just get in, we'll get there. Or somewhere, eventually. Russell gets in the truck with Nate. |-|...= Nate drives away a short distance and walkers start emerging out the surrounding forest. - (Vince shot Justin's ankle cuff)= A zombified Justin will be crawling up the road towards Russell. }} The truck reverses back to Russell. Russell: Goddamn. Shit. Shit. Nate: Change yer mind? Talk to Nate Russell: Can you get me to Statesboro? Nate: Let's find out! Get in! Russell opens the door and gets in the truck with Nate. Nate: Hell yeah! Get in; let's tear it up. The truck drives away. Nate: Name's Nate, by the way, thanks for askin'. You thirsty? Russell: Uhh... Nate takes a swig from a bottle of whiskey and hands it to Russell. Nate: Here ya go. Sure.= Russell takes a sip from the bottle and starts coughing. Nate: Good shit, ain't it? Hell of a kick, but it takes the edge off. You'll get used to it. Russell: Actually, I think that's it for me. I'm good. Nate: Alright, fine. |-|I'm straight, thanks.= Russell: I'm straight, thanks. Nate: You aren't uptight, are ya? 'Cause this is the fuckin' apocalypse, this is like...nothin'. Russell: No, I'm just good. Alright? Nate: Alright, alright. |-|I don't want that shit.= Russell: I don't want that shit. Nate: This SHIT? You don't know what you're talkin' about. I damn near died procurin' this. I got half a mind to make you try it. Russell: You can't make me do anything. Nate: Hahaha, okay, tough guy. We both know that ain't true, but OKAY. Would do you some fucking good. |-|...= Nate: That silent treatment shit makes a man think you're too good for what he's offerin'. I don't like that. Not one bit. Nate picks at his ear and wipes it on his jacket. Nate: You want to tell me about where you come from, at least? You must'a been with a crew. Any tail back where you come from? Maybe drop you off and do a double-back. Russell looks at Nate. Can we just drive?= Russell: Can we just drive? Nate: We? You want to sit on my lap? Russell: I just don't want to talk. Nate: You're a tough little nut, Russ. They sit in silence for a moment. Nate gives Russell a few looks and scratches his chin. Nate: Look man, I'm "sorry" if I freaked you out at first. We all got our way of coping with shit, right? I guess I can come across a bit...whatever. Russell: I guess. Nate: There ya go. Relax, we're gonna have some fun. Why don'tcha tell me where ya were before you got here? Russell: (sighs) Fine. |-|No "tail."= Russell: No, uh, "tail". Nate: Damn; I retract my question. Russell: There was a girl who I liked alright. Nate: You're arguin' SEMANTICS, RUSS! Give a pal the deets. Russell: Alright. |-|Sure.= Russell: Sure, yeah. I mean, I'll tell you about who I was with. Nate: Don't leave out any juicy deets, alright? Russell: Hah, uh...okay. |-|...= Nate: Hmmph. You're a tough little nut, Russ. This is pretty fucking uncomfortable, ain't it? Russell: Yep. They sit in silence for a moment. Nate gives Russell a few looks and scratches his chin. Nate: Look man, I'm "sorry" if I freaked you out at first. We all got our way of coping with shit, right? I guess I can come across a bit...whatever. Russell: I guess. Nate: There ya go. Relax, we're gonna have some fun. Why don'tcha tell me where ya were before you got here? Russell: (sighs) Fine. Russell: There was seven of us. I didn't have any family there or nothing; they were all at my Gram's down in Statesboro. There was a dad who had a daughter 'bout my age. One guy said he used to be a cop, but nobody really believed him; then a teacher and his wife. Leader was this guy, Steve. Nate: Go back to the daughter. Russell: Steve was a bad dude, but everybody was with him, you know? He said seven was the magic number, so we didn't add nobody to the group. If we found survivors, it was the same every time. He...he... Nate: Let it out, Paco. Russell: Just... "We gonna kill these folks and take their stuff or what?" And then bang, they'd be dead. Anyway... I couldn't handle that. After weeks of it, I packed my shit up and figured I can make for Gran's alone and try to find my family. I slipped outta there. I couldn't live like that. Nate turns on the radio, which is playing "Walk Among The Cobras: Part 1" by Dan Sartain. Nate: So nobody got down with the daughter, then? Russell: No, they DIDN'T. Nate: What would you give her? Strong six? Just tell me something about her. How was the rack? Gimme a little something. Just a taste. Russ, I'm doing you a service here. I gotta get my beak wet! I'll put it right in here. (taps head) Sure, whatever.= Russell: Sure, whatever. Nate: Sure, whatever?! Come on! |-|Why do you gotta be like that?= Russell: Why you gotta be like that? Nate: Like what? Russell: Always talking about women like that. Nate: WOMEN? Ha, okay. Let me see if I can answer your question. Because...because the hunger a man's got for a WOMAN is all we got left now. No laws, no jobs, ain't nothin' that make us men. But they ain't eaten all the women yet. Russell: Whatever. Nate: Let's try this again. |-|You're fucking rude.= Russell: You're fucking rude, man. - (Said name was Russell)= Nate: Oh, you're Miss Manners, that it? }} Nate: Let's try again. |-|...= Russell says nothing. Nate: Alright, maybe someone who wasn't so near and dear to your heart then. Nate speeds up the truck and slams on the breaks. Russell: UGH! What the fuck?! Nate: Come on, scale of 1 to 10... What do you think? A female walker starts slamming against the window where Russell is sitting. Nate: She was slammin' before she was rotten, right? What do you think? Here. Get a look. Nate rolls down Russell's window and the walker grabs Russell's arm. Russell: FUCK! AH! AHHH! Nate: LIKE A NINE, RIGHT?! Russell: (to walker) GET OFF ME! Nate: MAYBE YOU GOT HIGH STANDARDS. Russell: NA--HELP! Nate: IF YOU SAY FIVE, I'M GONNA FLIP! Russell: FUCK! Nate: TELL ME, RUSS! FIVE!= Russell: FIVE! FUCKING FIVE! Nate: Oh, come on, MAN! |-|for help. / ...= Russell screams for help. Nate: JESUS, RUSS! Calm down. |-|I'LL KILL YOU!= Russell: I'LL KILL YOU! Nate: DAMN IT, NO, YOU WON'T! You're no fucking fun! |-|TEN, OKAY! TEN!= Russell: TEN! OKAY?! TEN, YOU PSYCHO! Nate: YEAH! That's what I'm talkin' about! Nate points his pistol at the walker but the gun is out of bullets. Nate: Damn it. They drive away, causing the walker to trip over and fall onto the ground. Nate: Would you load that? Bullets in the glove, there. Nate throws the gun onto Russell's lap. Gil's Pitstop The truck pulls up at Gil's Pitstop, outside Red's Diner. Nate: Let's look for some supplies in here and see if we can fill up while we're at it. Don't be mad. Nate grabs the gun from Russell. Nate: Fine, be mad, just stop being a pussy. I'm sorry; I don't like being scared.= Russell: I-- |-|I'm not mad.= Russell: I-- |-|I'm outta here.= Russell: I-- |-|...= Nate: Or keep being a pussy. Russell: I-- Russell's window shatters from a gunshot and Nate jumps out of the truck. Nate: OH, SHIT! GO, GET OUT! Russell gets out the truck and runs over to a gas pump. Russell: Oof! Nate: RUSS! Get the fuck down, man! You don't wanna be there! Get to the truck! I'll cover you! I'll get shot!= Russell: I'll get fucking shot! Nate: No, you won't! I'll cover you, and this guy can't hit the broad side of a barn! Just move your ass! |-|You got bullets now?!= Russell: You got bullets this time?! Nate: Don't think about it, just run! I'll keep his fucking head down! |-|Okay! Get ready!= Russell: Okay, get ready! Nate: Don't stop running! And keep your head down! |-|...= Nate: Don't think about it, just run! I'll keep his fucking head down! Russell runs towards the truck while keeping his head down to avoid getting shot. (Said name was Asswipe)= Nate: Asswipe can move! |-|(Said anything else)= Nate: Good hustle! Russell: What happened to I'LL COVER YOU?! Nate: Look how good you did! I shouldn't have come with you.= Russell: I shouldn't have come with you. Nate: Well, it's too fucking late now. You need to relax, Russell. |-|What are we going to do?= Russell: Alright. What are we gonna do? |-|We're screwed.= Russell: I dunno, man, fuck, we're screwed. Nate: You haven't been shot at in three months? |-|...= Russell says nothing. (Didn't ask what to do)= Nate: Come on, kid. Look at me. - at him= Russell looks at Nate. Nate: This is no big deal. We got this, okay? Russell: Okay. }} Nate: First, we're gonna figure out exactly where this asshole is. Just get a quick glance! Nate's Comments Nate: Come on, just a peek. Nate: He won't hit us. Come on. I'm not fucking with you this time. Nate: Let's do this. Nate: RUSSELL. COME ON. Nate: Russell, you still breathing? Peek over truck= Russell peers over the truck and spots the sniper. Nate: Down! Russell gets down. |-|Do nothing= Nate: Fuck it, I'll do it myself. Nate peers over the truck and spots the sniper, then gets down. Nate: See, easy. Now we know where he is and we can fucking get him. Russell: Alright, yeah. Nate: That's the spirit. Let's push this truck for cover. Russell: Okay. Nate: It's in neutral, just keep your head down. They start pushing the truck forward. The sniper shoots one of the truck's tires. Russell: SHIT! Nate: Just keep pushing! The sniper shoots out a second tire, stopping the truck from moving. Nate: Shit! PUSH! Russell: ARRGH... Nate: Ugh! End of the road! Russell: What now?! Nate: We're gonna get around the side of the building. We gotta go from cover to cover. Seriously this time. I'm not fucking around. Yeah, no problem.= Russell: Yeah, no problem. Easy as pie. Nate: Just don't get shot. |-|You gonna COVER ME?= Russell: You gonna COVER ME? |-|We won't make it.= Russell: We won't make it. No way. Nate: Yes, we will. We cover each other--toss the gun back and forth. |-|...= Russell says nothing. Nate: If we get to that car, we'll be out the line of fire. Here. Nate holds the gun for Russell to take. Nate: You can cover me first. I'm not fucking around. You cover me, then I'll cover you, or if you want to go first, that's fine, too. I'll cover you.= Russell: I'll cover you. You go first. Russell takes the gun. Nate noted your choice. Nate: Just shoot at the window and keep that fucker's head down 'til I get where I'm going, then throw me the gun and I'll do the same. Ready? Russell: Yeah. Nate: You ready, Russ? Cover my ass, now. Shoot, kid! - on Nate= Russell aims the gun at Nate, who turns around. Nate: Damn it, Russ, what's the goddamn hold--OH, COME ON. Are you serious? Alright, Russ, you caught me with my balls out. That's good. Good one, kid. This is your MOMENT, Russell! BIG RUSS! Lets get these fucks! Come on, Russ! We gotta move, man! You and I both know you're not going to shoot me. - him.= Nate: Oh, come on, RUSSELL, cut the shit. You threatened Nate. Nate: Gimme that. Nate snatches the gun from Russell. - (Said anything else)= Nate: Now let's do this. }} Nate holds the gun over the truck's bonnet and starts firing at the sniper while Russell runs towards the car, and reaches it. Russell: Alright, I'm good! Nate doesn't throw the gun and runs and shoots at the sniper. - This is crazy. I'm out.= Russell: I'm fucking out. You hear me? I'm leaving your ass. Nate noticed that. Nate: Oh, come on, RUSSELL, cut the shit. Look, I need you now, alright, Russ? This ain't the time to fuck around. Okay, yeah, I was an asshole before, but you know I was just trying to loosen you up. You're my boy, right? - Fuck you.= Russell: Fuck you, Nate. Nate: Fuck me? I saved your ass! Russell: You didn't save shit; you're gonna get me killed. Nate: Look, I like to fuck around. I do, okay? But we're in a fucking pickle here and I'm telling you, we get through this and...well, I'll work on that first impression you got of me, okay? I'm gonna give you this gun back now and you're gonna shoot at this guy. - Yeah, I guess.= Russell: Yeah, I guess. Nate: Great! - (Said anything else)= Nate: Now let's do this. }} - ...= Russell says nothing. }} Nate: Remember, DON'T stop shooting! Fire! Russell aims at the sniper and shoots while Nate runs towards the car for cover. Nate reaches the car. Nate: Alright! Throw me the gun and I'll cover you! Russell throws the gun to Nate and he catches it. Nate: Go! Russell runs towards the car while Nate shoots at the sniper. Nate: Good job. }} }} |-|Cover me. I'll go first.= Russell: I'll go first. Nate noted your choice. Nate: Atta boy, Russ. Haul ass. Nate holds the gun over the truck's bonnet and starts firing at the sniper while Russell runs towards the car, and reaches it. Russell: Alright, I'm good! Nate: Heads up! Nate throws the gun towards Russell. - Miss the gun= Nate: NICE. Russell quickly grabs the gun from outside the cover of the car without getting shot. }} Nate: As soon as you start shootin', I'm comin'! Russell aims at the sniper and shoots while Nate runs towards the car for cover. He then passes Nate the gun. Russell: Now what? Nate looks towards the side of the building. Nate: We get over there and we should be good. GO! Nate covers Russell as he runs towards the side of the building. Russell trips before getting there. Russell: UGH! Nate quickly comes up behind Russell and drags him to cover. You're crazy.= Russell: You're crazy, man. Nate: Whatever, we got more work to do. |-|Thanks.= Russell: Thanks. Nate: We're not done yet. |-|You saved my life.= Russell: You saved my life. Nate: Whatever, we got more work to do. |-|...= Russell says nothing. Nate: Let's see if we can get in around back...sneak up on this asshole... Follow me. They climb over a chain link fence. Russell: Man, what are we doing? Nate: Well, we gotta get in there, fucker shot at us. Russell, relax, man. When this is over we're gonna take what we can, head on down to your Gram's, and have a big ol' homecooked meal, alright? Come on. Watch out for that. Russell pauses to look at the zombified body of Clyde with a screwdriver through his eye. Nate: What's the problem? We should put it out of its misery.= Russell: We should put it out of its misery. Nate: It's fucking dead. Come on. |-|Nothing. No problem.= Russell: Nothing. No problem. Nate: Then come on. |-|Is it still dangerous?= Russell: Is it still dangerous? Nate: Probably. Just get over here. |-|...= Russell says nothing. (Asked if it was dangerous/said to put it out of its misery)= - Walk away= Nate: Russ! Come on. }} |-|(Said there was no problem/said nothing)= Nate: Russ! Come on. They enter the back room of Gil's Pitstop. Nate: (whispering) Okay, it's clear. Keep your head down and follow me, you got it? They enter the kitchen. Nate: (whispering) Alright, we're gonna be fucking QUIET. We're gonna sneak up on this son of a bitch and take him out. You hear me? Not a fucking peep. Let's go. Nate looks through the door. Nate: (whispering) I see him! Check through the window. See if there's anyone else! Look through window= Russell looks through the window and sees the sniper. Talk to Nate (Looked through window)= Russell: (whispering) I think I saw a guy! Nate: (whispering) No shit? |-|(Didn't look through window)= Nate: (whispering) I thought you were gonna look over the window? Russell shrugs. Nate looks through the door again. Nate: Grab him. I'll cover you. Russell: Do I sneak up, or just jump out and grab him? Nate: Your call. They enter the main diner area. Go toward sniper= Russell either sneaks up on or jumps out at the sniper and wrestles the gun off him. |-|Do nothing= Nate jumps out at the sniper and wrestles the gun off him. The sniper is an old man. His wife sits next to him with a gunshot wound in her side. Jean: WALT! Oww... Walt: GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, YOU MONSTERS! Nate: Whoa, gramps! Walt: I told you not to come back here! Think you can just leave your mask at home?! And now you're with this fuckin' spook. Nate: First off, watch the fucking racism! This is my boy! Secondly, I don't fucking know you, we were just passing by like anyone else. Walt: BULLSHIT! You came back to finish us off and take all our food! Nate: You've lost your goddamn marbles. Walt: She's dyin' and now she can see your face. Nate: Shut up. Walt: She can see who took her from me! What's he talking about?= Russell: Mask? What's he talking about? Nate: Fuck if I know. He's crazy. Russell: Have you been here before? Nate: Russell, don't you start. |-|We've never been here.= Russell: We've never been here, sir. Walt: Then who shot my wife?! Russell: It wasn't us. |-|Shut this guy up.= Russell: Shut this guy up. I can't handle this. Nate: Agreed. Look at how much progress we've made. |-|...= Russell says nothing. Nate: You tried to kill us for no goddamn reason. If anything, we should take you out for that. Nate draws his gun. Walt: PLEASE, JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! PLEASE LEAVE US ALONE. Nate: What do you say, Russ? Should we just kill these folks and take all their stuff? Nate points his gun at Russell and grins. I'm done. Goodbye.= Russell: I'm done. That's it, man, I don't know you and I don't want to. Nate: Can't you take a fucking joke? Russell: Fuck your jokes. I'm sorry, I'm out. Nate: COME ON! Can we still be friends? Russell: No. You stood up to Nate and walked away. Russell walks away from Nate and leaves the diner through the back exit. On his way out, he hears two gunshots from inside. |-|Uh... huh, yeah, sure.= Russell: Uhh... Nate shoots Walt in the chest and then shoots Jean in the neck. Russell: Wha...wha...why... Nate: Alright! Look at all this shit. See? Worth dodgin' some bullets. Russell: What the-- Nate: Relax. You're my boy, Russell. Things are going to be a-okay. Nate kept you around. Nate wanders around the diner while Russell stands by himself, still processing what just happened. |-|Are you fucking serious?!= Russell: Are you serious? Nate: Maybe. Why not? Russell: That's fucked up. There are real fucking monsters out there. Nate: No shit. Russell: And you're just going to joke about the shit I seen? Fuck you, Nate. Nate: I saved your ass. Russell: You didn't do shit. Nate: Easy, Russ. Russell: I ain't hurtin' no one. And don't you hurt these people either. Nate: COME ON! Can we still be friends? Russell: No. You stood up to Nate and walked away. Russell walks away from Nate and leaves the diner through the back exit. On his way out, he hears two gunshots from inside. |-|...= Nate shoots Walt in the chest and then shoots Jean in the neck. Russell: Wha...wha...why... Nate: Alright! Look at all this shit. See? Worth dodgin' some bullets. Russell: What the-- Nate: Relax. You're my boy, Russell. Things are going to be a-okay. Nate kept you around. Nate wanders around the diner while Russell stands by himself, still processing what just happened. __FORCETOC__ Category:Video Game Category:Season 1 (Video Game) Category:Episode Transcript